User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 2: She's Driving Me Crazy!
(Lions) Lilac: *wakes up and stretches* Mariah: *sighs* Lilac: What's wrong? Mariah: I got voted for twice.. Lilac: One of those two votes are eliminated, we have the majority 4-1. Mariah: I just hope nothing crazy happens. Lilac: Nothing's going to happen, believe me. Tyrone is gone next. Tyrone: *overhears conversation* Tyrone: Confessional: I was walking past our ghetto shelter and those two white girls were targeting me. I ain't got time for that, damn white girls these days. However, they are good to date. Brent: *walking around* Tyrone! Okay, so I voted against Devon because, look at his game. He was negatively affecting everyone and I needed to take myself away from him. So I had to vote him. Tyrone: Whatever Brent: Thanks for being chill? Tyrone: Confessional: I don't trust no one here. Not even that black chick, Democrat or whatever. NOBODY makes a black man angry (Zebras) Troy: If we lose, we have to decide between the drunk girl and slut. LaMora: They both seem useless Dean: They have proven their weaknesses, but nobody should trust them, nobody. That Hayley chick is smart and she has Blanca as a puppy dog. Willis: But Blanca is a major weak link. LaMora: Look, they should both go one way or another. Willis: Yeah, this is what needs to happen. Blanca: *walking with Hayley* I'm kind of afraid. Hayley: Why? Blanca: Those four seem tight..I think they're targeting us.. Hayley: We need to find out what's going on.. (Later) Blanca: *hiding in bush with Hayley* Hayley: Stay quiet.. Troy: I mean, Hayley isn't so strong either. She's a strategic threat. I'm just saying this, she NEEDS to go. Hayley: *rolls eyes* We have to do something about this crap.. (Giraffes) Entran: Confessional: Lately Deena has been showing her negativity in the safari and is apparently putting her anger on me. Deena: Oh my god Entran, STOP YELLING. Entran: I was whispering.. Deena: Either way I hate your voice. Aaliyah: *whistles* Megan: *drawing a sketch of Deena and Entran choking each other* Seems very realistic.. Deena: I mean, all you do is yap all day and no one wants to hear you. Smith: Dayum. Yo Andres, pass the popcorn. Andres: *gives him a tortilla* Smith: *sprinkles drug in tortilla and chomps* Entran: What is your problem with me? Deena: I just don't like you. Entran: That isn't a legitimate reason to bash me every day. Deena: Literally, every time you talk, I wanna punch something. You are a stupid, annoying, delusional, person! Entran: ... (Later) Entran: *talking with Megan* She's driving me CRAZY. I can't stand her. Megan: Well, think of it as an artistic approach. Art is formed by a basic idea and creativity. Paint a picture of what you want to happen and do it. In other words, make peace with Deena. Entran: I can't..every time I talk, she constantly bashes me for no reason. Megan: Think of it as peace. Entran: *groans* I'll try. (Challenge) Chris: Hello victims. For this challenge, you will make me a meal, using whatever you find out here. I will be joined by Chef, a prized chef who knows a lot about food. Troy: If he knows a lot about food, why can't he make good food? Chef: I suggest you stop talking or things will get awful *angry* Chris: Anywho...GO! (Giraffes) Deena: We need to take big risks, therefore, we kill an animal. Aaliyah and Megan: *gasp* Deena: What? Aaliyah: You wouldn't dare kill a small creature. Megan: Believe me, I have sketches of animals getting killed and it isn't pretty. Entran: I agree with the girls, we can just find fruit and such. Deena: *rolls eyes* Smith: How bout we feed him some snacks from the Lil Smith Smith store, including drugs, crack, weed, anything you need! Andres: OMG we should totally talk about weed. Smith: Sure man. Deena: Fine we'll do your little fruit feast. *mumbles* Watch it fail (Zebras) Hayley and Blanca: *cutting fruit together* LaMora: *grabs vegetables* See, they do everything together *facing Willis* Blanca: When do we add the vodka? Dean: We don't.. Bianca: Why not? Dean: Because eating fruit with vodka is retarded. Blanca: I drink my vodka with everything. Dean: Um...okay.. Troy: *walks to team* While you were picking out some small fruit for sides, I got the jackpot. Willis: Which is? Troy: *holds up a big piece of meat* Meat, my man. Meat. Hayley: What did you kill? Troy: Your family. Nah just kidding, I have my ways. :) Hayley: *rolls eyes* Confessional: Ever since I overheard Troy targeting me, I looked at him in a different view, which is the view I hate with a burning passion, Blanca: Go Troy. Hayley: Yeah, woo hoo. Whatever. Troy: *raises eyebrow* Someone's in a bad mood. Anyways, what's the plan. Dean: We cook the meat and surround it with fruit. Troy: Okay then. (Lions) Tyrone: Let's make fried chicken. Lilac: Yeah, because there's a million of chickens wandering a SAFARI. Tyrone: Pfft, you don't have to be salty. Demika: I would've liked fried chicken. Mariah: WE ARENT COOKING FRIED CHICKEN. Lilac: What she said. Brent: Dudes I got an idea. Lilac: And that is? Brent: Lilac, Mariah, and Demika will chop up tomatoes, celery, etc. Tyrone, you once told me you know how to make ranch from anything, do that. Tyrone: It's true, after so much chicken wings, you catch the ranch recipe. Demika: What are you gonna do? Brent: I will find all these stuff of course. Demika: Kay then. (Everyone reports back to Chris after an hour) Mariah: I hope we won! Chris: You didn't. Mariah: Aw.. Chris: Because the Zebras win with a delicious taste and great presentation! Blanca: *cheers* Yay Troy! Hayley: *rolls eyes* Chris: However Mariah, your team gets second place! Mariah: Woo hoo! Tyrone: Good. Chef: Meaning that the Giraffes finish last, and they must send someone home! Your food was nasty Entran: Oh.. Aaliyah: :( (Giraffes) Entran: *with Megan and Aaliyah* Deena. Deena. Absolutely Deena. Megan: If that's what is bringing your pride down, then fine with me. Aaliyah: Okie Dokie! Entran: Glad we're all one the same page. This is the three I want till the end. (Meanwhile) Deena: Look. Andres, Smith, you are not apart of their three. You vote me and you're outnumbered 3-2. Andres: But I don't trust you! Deena: What does Entran have that I don't? Andres: Kidness, leadership skills, will.. Smith: Yeah sorry Deena we out. Deena: Grr.. (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: Safe are..Smith, Aaliyah, and Megan! Chris: Andres is also safe. Deena: *rolls eyes* Entran: Gee, wonder who voted me. Chris: Deena, your attitude has affected the team in challenges. Entran, I don't really know, which is why you're safe in a 5-1 vote! Deena: WHAT Chris: Time for you to go Dee- Deena: I'm not going anywhere *throws an idol at Chris's head* Chris: Ow!!! *rubs head* Deena is now safe, meaning Entran is eliminated! Entran: Seriously? Megan and Aaliyah: *looks at each other worried* Smith: This ain't gonna be good tomorrow Andres: He helped me make my tamales :( Chef: *throws Entran into bus as it drives off* (Preview for next episode begins) An explosive elimination results in an explosive aftermath Aaliyah: Deena, you have been bossing people around from day one for no reason, no reason at all! You should've gone home! Deena: Well I didn't so I guess you're unlucky. A new alliance blossoms in the Lions Tyrone: *with Demika and Brent* Yo we take out those two useless chicks and we got this And knowing about their plan, the Zebras destruct Hayley: I know you're targeting me, you don't even have to hide it. And calling me an ape isn't gonna help. Troy: Ape. Hayley: Shut up! VOTES Deena: (doesn't count) Megan Smith Andres Entran Aaliyah Entran: Deena Category:Blog posts